


Falling Forbidden

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Secret Relationship, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Charlie Weasley/Marcus Flint - two boys on opposing Quidditch teamsThis has some plot, but not that much, I just wanted to write something outside of my comfort zone
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Falling Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like trying a relationship focused story that I don’t really write much, hope it turned out decent enough!
> 
> Also lol this went in a different direction than I expected/planned

Footsteps sounded softly on the worn steps leading down to an empty courtyard. A tall student with auburn hair appeared, their black robes having only recently replaced their red and gold quidditch uniform. Charlie stopped and glanced around, before spotting a dark haired boy leaning against one wall, eyes closed at the moment.

He strode over and smiled fondly, poking playfully at the Slytherin crest on Marcus’s robes until he opened his eyes to look at him. Marcus reached out and tugged Charlie closer, tangling his fingers gently in the redhead’s hair as he gave him a soft kiss.

“Marc.” Charlie breathed out softly against his boyfriend’s lips, exhaling shakily as Marcus proceeded to make his legs nearly give out, before smirking suddenly and pushing him against the wall. “Have fun at the quidditch match earlier? I loved the new move you did, maybe try not to run into the commentator booth next time though, hmm?” He said teasingly.

“Shut up.” Marcus grumbled, pouting.

“Why don’t you make me?” Charlie replied, grinning suggestively at him.

Marcus seemed to consider it for a moment before his eyes caught on something behind Charlie’s shoulder and he leaned backwards. “Someone’s coming down the stairs.” He said quietly, a sad look on his face. They had to keep their relationship secret for several reasons, one of which being the almost violent rivalry between their Hogwarts houses, but unfortunately neither of their families would be accepting of them either. Charlie nodded in understanding, taking his hand briefly and tugging him closer.

“I’ll see you later.” He said, giving Marcus a last brief kiss before releasing him and vanishing down a passageway. The Slytherin Quidditch captain stared after him with an unreadable expression before letting out a soft sigh as he climbed the stairs past Gemma Farley to return to the Great Hall for dinner.

The end of the school year arrived quickly and Marcus found himself back at the Flint manor for the summer, trapped in political lessons with his father and matchmaking plans with his mother. He was the only child of his parents and heir to the house, so high expectations were placed on him.

Meanwhile, Charlie was back at the Burrow, surrounded by his many siblings. He was given lots of chores to do by his mother and his father, well, he didn’t really see the man as he always seemed to be at work. He spent most of his free time with the twins and occasionally with Bill when he was home. Molly kept trying to mention several lovely girls she knew who would make a great match with Charlie, haven given up on Bill for the time being as he was focused on his new job.

Only a week before Hogwarts would start again for the year, Marcus found himself called into his father’s office for a meeting. He walked into the room only to find his mother talking with the parents of Annaline Rosier. The girl in question was sitting quietly in a chair by the desk, which was piled with six stacks of paper and a box.

Marcus inhaled sharply as he realized what was going on and his mind flipped into panic mode, trying to figure out what to do. He was legally unable to do much to get out of the situation and while the betrothal contract wouldn’t be binding if he didn’t sign it, his parents surely would force him to sign despite his protests and they weren’t above using illegal methods to do so. The only thing he could think of was to run, and he suddenly decided to make a break for it, rushing through the manor without considering that he had nowhere to go.

Racing towards the floo, he flung powder into the flames and yelled out Diagon Alley, vanishing right before his father burst through the sitting room doors. As he moved quickly through the busy streets, Marcus remembered the token Charlie had given him so they could find each other in an emergency. Clutching the charm in his hand, he cried out the password and swirled away in a burst of magic just in time for his father to lunge towards him, barely missing his arm as he tried to grab his son.

When the whirlwind of air and sparks subsided, Marcus found himself in a grassy field, standing next to a surprised Charlie and his younger twin brothers. His boyfriend jumped up, eyes widening as he looked Marcus over, trying to see if he was injured.

“I’m fine, Charlie.” He said, trying to calm the redhead down. “It wasn’t that kind of emergency.” Marcus explained, sitting down on shaky legs as he realized what he had just done. If he had a sibling, he surely would have been disowned, but his parents were too old to have another child so he remained the heir despite his actions.

Charlie turned to look at his brothers, only just remembering their presence, and requested with a serious tone that they keep this a secret from the rest of the family for now. Fred and George exchanged a look and nodded, smiling politely at Marcus before vanishing back towards the house.

The two boys settled down under a nearby tree and Marcus explained in a quiet tone what had happened to Charlie. His head was leaning against Charlie’s shoulders and he let out a quiet yawn as his boyfriend carded gentle fingers through his dark hair. Charlie was worried about the lengths his parents might go to in order to try and force Marcus to be with Annaline and suggested promising themselves to one another impulsively before rushing to tell his boyfriend to forget the idea.

Marcus stopped him and said, “I think- if you really mean it, I’d love to do that.” The pair had been dating for almost two years now and while the topic hadn’t come up in conversation between them before, both boys had thought about it.

“Okay, then. We can’t do it traditionally but I think we could overrule your parents if we ask Magic to officiate the promise ritual…” Charlie suggested uncertainly.

“Do we need anything for the ritual?” Marcus asked, agreeing to do that ceremony.

“No, I don’t think so… just ourselves and a pair of rings. I don’t have any but maybe Magic could help us?” Charlie replied, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriend stand up and extend a hand towards him to help him up.

They walked together farther from the Burrow until they reached a shaded clearing in the woods, tranquil and secluded, which was perfect for the ritual. Both boys took turns addressing Magic and requesting her assistance, which she provided in the form of shimmering silver rings which appeared, molded in the form of intertwined dragons.

After slipping the ring on each other’s finger, Marcus and Charlie shared a soft kiss to end the ritual and Magic chimed happily at the pair before vanishing into the air, dispersing once her request had been fulfilled.

Returning to the field where Marcus had originally appeared, the two found their sister and youngest brother playing, who turned and spotted the unfamiliar face before racing towards the house to tell their mother. Charlie groaned inwardly, knowing that this was going to be a train wreck. Marcus squeezed his hand reassuringly and offered a soft smile as the couple following Ron and Ginny back towards the house, where Molly was waiting for them at the door. She had a friendly smile on her face, assuming that this was a friend from school who was surely a Gryffindor or maybe a Hufflpuff or Ravenclaw. Marcus was wearing neutral gray robes so she couldn’t tell his house from his clothes and he wasn’t recognizable to her by his face, so he was unaware of his identity.

“Welcome to the Burrow, dearie. Are you staying for a while to catch up with Charlie?” Molly asked, ushering them into the house. “What did you say your name was?” She said, looking at Marcus expectantly.

Charlie squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tightly and inhaled nervously, worried that he would be kicked out of the house. Marcus gave him a comforting look and smiled politely at Mrs. Weasley.

“I’m Marcus Flint, ma’am. Charlie and I are promised to one another, approved by Magic herself.” The Slytherin said, shifting nervously in anticipation of potentially having to make another run for it.

Molly’s face froze mid-smile. “You- what? Sorry I must have heard you wrong, are you saying that you are dating my son-” She screeched, brandishing a wooden spoon in the direction of Marcus, who stepped back unconsciously. “Wait a minute, Flint, you’re a filthy Slytherin Death Eater, aren’t you? What have you threatened my Charlie with to force him to be with you? I demand you stop at once and leave!”

“You know what, let’s just go.” Charlie said, tugging Marcus along with him. The two fled from the Burrow and down the road, unsure of where they were going. A white-blond haired young girl appeared at the gate of a nearby house and waved to them, calling out to them in greeting and saying a mysterious address before smiling and disappearing into her garden.

Marcus frowned after her, confused, but Charlie only grinned and explained the girl was called Luna and was likely a seer who usually concealed her talent behind a mask of insanity. He looked up the address using a spell and the two made their way to the location, finding themselves at a peaceful cottage in the countryside. A small note was found on the wooden table inside, letting them know that the house was theirs and they could stay there in the future whenever they liked.

Marcus teared up at the sight of the card, crying as he finally released the built up emotions of the day. Charlie wrapped him in his arms, having damp cheeks himself, and the pair spent a quiet evening together in the house preparing it to be lived in before going to sleep in their shared bed. They went on to openly display their relationship after returning to Hogwarts, where they were protected enough to not fear what might be tried by displeased students or their families. After graduating Hogwarts, they got married using Magic as the officiator and lived a happy life together in the countryside, traveling to work every day via portkey as Charlie took a position at a dragon reserve on the continent while Marcus became a potioneer who worked at St. Mungos research department.


End file.
